Taken
by charizilla
Summary: Akaharu is a nobody, so why is Akatsuki after her? Confronted by Kisame and Itachi, Akaharu only says, "Get lost." That is until a fight breaks out. No yaoi. Just to mix things up a bit . ' Rated M for violence and Hidanish language. I dun own Naruto
1. Confrontation

"Oi, I can hear you breathing. Whatcha want?" A tall girl inquired. She must have stood at five foot six, because for her age, she was tall, tall, tall. Her hair was short, fanning out into small tufts of chesnut colored strands naturaly. Her eyes, were blue, but were more like glass than crystal. They were cold.

"Hehe..." A slightly sadistic cackle could be heard, and it would make most people shiver. "Orome Akaharu."

"What of it?" The girl said.

"We're here to-"

"Kill me? Catch me? Doubtful. Plenty have tried, all have failed. It's one of those facts of life," Akaharu said as she looked at the tall man. He was a shark! Tall, gills, blue skin, fangs... Yep. It was a shark.

"Kisame, let me handle this," A voice said. Out from the other bend in the alley came a man, also tall, with emotionless red eyes.

Akaharu tilted her head.

"Akaharu-chan, I would appreciate it if you would come with us. To Akatsuki," the new man said.

"And when I say no?"

"You don't have an option."

"Fuck you, people tell me that every other day. You think I care?" Akaharu said boredly.

"If this gets into a fight, can I do it?"

"..." Silence from the ponytailed man!

"Nice."

"Fuck this," Akaharu said, folding her arms behind her head and turning around. She started to walk off. She wanted to find some place where she could get some soba.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kisame asked, although it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Get lost."

Kisame grinned a manic grin. He placed a hand on the hilt of his katana, and swung it forward, hacking right beside the girl, and shaving some of her skin off.

Akaharu spun around, quickly holding her hands up in tightly balled fists. Her knees were bent, albeit, only slightly. Her eyes narrowed into slits as she looked at the man in confusion, and in spite.

"My Samehada doesn't just cut, girl. It shaves!"

"Ok, good for you. You've successfully stated the obvious." Akaharu took a step forward on quick feet, not making a sound as she did. She quickly swung a powerful right hook at the shark-man's ribs, just hard enough to knock him over.

Or it would have been, if it had hit. Instead, the feeling of Akaharu having an arm shaved off was exchanged for the feeling of a successful strike. The sound of ribs breaking was nonexistent, and the sound of a man being forced to exhale was never heard. The sound of a man falling backwards, and the feel of a well placed hit, the rush of the wind, the skin, the bone, crushed fabric, none of it was there. Nothing. Akaharu widened her eyes, feeling dismay engulf her.

This, was Akaharu's hell.

[i]Damn...[/i]

She fell to her knees, and grasped the bloody stump that was once her hand in agony.

"Let's get her out of here then. Leader will get impatient."

Everything seemed to go black as Akaharu fainted, falling into a pool of lake red blood. Her own blood.


	2. Akaharu's Dark Past

Akaharu awoke much later, her stump of an arm tied up with bandages to prevent her from bleeding to death. She went to rub her hand with her right hand, only to find that it wasn't there. She grunted, and then she remembered everything that had happened the evening before. A shark man, a man with purely red eyes, it was all so clear in her mind and she had no doubts that what had happened the night before couldn't be any more real.

"Shit!" Akaharu cursed under her breath. She glanced around. Well, at the very least she wasn't moving. But… Where was she? "Oi!"

She didn't hear anything. All she did was frown. Then she tried again. "Oi!"

"Shaddup," a voice said.

The chestnut-haired girl looked around until she finally saw someone, standing behind her, seeming to ignore her. She glared at the shark-like man, wanting nothing more than to punch him. But, she remembered what had happened last time. "Where am I and what's going on?"

"What? Don't you remember?" The man taunted.

"You wanna piece of me?" Akaharu said in a dangerous voice, staggering to her feet.

"Already have one, remember? You're right hand?" The shark had a smug grin on his face, which only made Akaharu angrier. She wanted to do something. She wanted to hit the man. Yet she felt almost trapped if she tried to move even a step towards him. Wouldn't he just gut off more than just her forearm?

"…"

That silence. It was Akaharu's this time, and she only glared at the shark man. Kisame, right?

That was when the man with red orbs for eyes walked out from behind a tree. "Kisame, we're going."

"Good, you can leave me here," Akaharu said, turning around and starting to walk off. She wanted nothing to do with these… Freaks.

"No one said that you could go," Kisame said.

"I don't care."

"You want us to reattach your hand, right?" The fish said.

Akaharu shrugged and continued to walk. "That's complete and utter bullshit."

"Have fun being left handed."

"I am left handed you creep," Akaharu said as she continued to walk. Kisame went silent. Itachi took a step closer to the girl.

"Stop," Itachi said in a voice that sounded more like he was stating the future than giving an order.

"Make me."

The red-eyed man closed his eyes for a moment, lifting his hands and beginning to cast a genjutsu.

Akaharu stopped dead in her tracks, seeing an image that caused her eyes to grow wide, an image that caused her left hand to tremble, and image that caused her head to tilt downwards, causing her to stare at the ground in mental agony.

She saw the corpse of her sister, her brother, her mother, and her father, standing over them all. The man looked just like Akaharu, brown hair, crystal blue eyes, and tall. Very tall, standing at roughly six foot five. His hair was much shorter, but it had small amounts of blood in it. The memory was like a bullet wound in Akaharu's heart.

It would never heal.


	3. Immobile

**FYI, I own nuthin but Akaharu. XD Steal her and DIE =O MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!**

Akaharu now stared at the ground, her eyes wide and her body trembling. She was only fourteen, why was this happening to her? Why did anything in her life happen to her? It seemed that everything in her life was set out to make it into a living hell. Only this wouldn't end when she died. Once, a man had told Akaharu that in order to truly die you need to die without regret. Akaharu had scoffed at this, saying that if it were true, then ninja would be immortal. But, she had one day come to accept this fact.

She liked the thought.

But, she was hurt. She wasn't just hurt from the pain in her right… er, stump. She was hurt from the sight of her father. The man that she had wanted to harm, but couldn't. She hated that man with every part of her soul. Yet she couldn't bring herself to kill him.

"Are you coming?" Itachi inquired.

Akaharu said nothing. She just stood there, trembling.

"Hey, we haven't got all day," Kisame said impatiently.

Akaharu said nothing for a moment, but just when someone was about to speak again, words came. They were definitely Akaharu's, but there was something strange in her voice. Her usual spirit wasn't there. Her usual attitude was nonexistent. Her usual foul language lacked a presence. Everything seemed completely unnatural as the shaken voice of Akaharu asked, "How did you know about that?"

"Are you coming?"

"I said how."

"Tch. Will you just move already?" Kisame asked, clearly getting angry with the girl.

"How god dammit!?" Akaharu turned around, her eyes burning and brimming with tears. Those blue eyes weren't shaken at all, although it was quite clear that Akaharu was.

"Our information network is reliable. It's not such a hard thing to do."

"You…"

"Oi! Hime-chan, do you want to get moving? Hah?" Kisame said, clearly impatient. He seemed to be taunting her by calling her "Hime" and he seemed to be succeeding.

"Give me one reason, one good reason, why I shouldn't just walk back into town and stay there?"

"Akaharu-chan," Itachi said. "It's as I said before. Leader wants you to join Akatsuki. Which means that you will join Akatsuki."

"And as I said before, get lost." Akaharu clenched her fist, and turned back around. She was about ready to walk away, and never come back. That was when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she gritted her teeth. "Get your paws off me."

"Oi! Time to go, Hime-chan," Kisame said again. This time his hand was on the girl's shoulder, and his toothy smirk filled his face. He wasn't just holding the girl's shoulder though; it was much more like crushing.

Itachi said nothing, and he just stood there, watching. He seemed to have resolved to not get involved unless things got out of hand. And just like that, they did.

"Fuck you!" Akaharu said as she threw her head back at the giant blue man, bashing her skull into his throat. Instantly she pulled away from him and held up her hands the same way that she had before, showing that she was a boxer, through and through. But what good was a boxer without one of her hands? Nothing.

Kisame seemed to get some weird pleasure out of seeing Akaharu attempt to pick up her fighting stance, despite lacking the basic tools needed for it. A hand.

"Enough," Itachi intervened before Kisame could even place a hand on his sword. "We're going."

"Fuck off emo freak."

Itachi said nothing, walking between Akaharu and Kisame, and looking at the girl. His eyes began to spin into windmills, and soon, a deafening scream was heard.

Akaharu fell down, once again. This time, it didn't take a moment. She was unconscious before she hit the floor, limp, and lifeless.


	4. Troublesome

When she finally woke up, Akaharu was in a daze. Everything was such a blur, although she did distinctly remember falling on her head once or twice. It was dark out. Maybe she had gone to sleep in a tree again and had fallen off? Maybe she had tried to climb a tree and failed, and she fell from fairly high? Or really high? Wait, why was she thinking about trees?

It must have been five entire minutes of Akaharu sitting in complete and utter inner pandemonium; she was completely incapable of thinking clearly. Then something occurred to her: Her right hand wasn't there, and it was wrapped in bandages.

_That's right… _She thought. _The fish and the insomniac-emo guy…_

That sudden realization drove Akaharu into a panic. "Holy shit! Where the hell am I!?"

It was as if someone had flipped a switch to "on," and this was the effect. Akaharu's brain was functioning once more, and it wasn't a pretty sight. Neither was she at the moment. Her hair was needlessly tangled and her eyes had dark circles under them. For someone who had been sleeping for days, she looked like someone who hadn't slept in a year. Not that that was her prime concern at the moment.

"Oi!" She yelled. "Oi!"

She stood up, wobbling as she did. Wow was she ever dizzy. She must have been standing in place for only a quick moment before she was knocked to the ground by her own dizziness.

"Get a grip, get a grip…" Akaharu repeated those words to herself, murmuring them under her breath as she sat on the floor. She glanced around, noting that she could barely see a thing… That was when a sudden light blinded her.

"Agh! Close the goddam door!" Akaharu said as she covered her eyes with her hand.

"Stand up."

Akaharu recognized the voice, and was none too happy about it. "Fuck off."

The man let out what Akaharu assumed was a sound of annoyance, and she sighed, standing up. She staggered a bit, but she could stand nonetheless. She walked past the red-eyed… Thing, keeping her gaze forward.

They walked through a hall made from stone, that appeared to be dug into a cave of some sort. Well, it didn't matter WHAT it was, Akaharu just wanted to know where the exit was. Sadly, she didn't find it before she was brought into what looked like some sort of office.

"Oh look, it's the mole-king," Akaharu joked to herself. She didn't laugh, although she did glare at the now-chuckling leader.

The red-eyed -Man?- left at long last. Well, not long last, but he left.

"So, Akaharu-chan," The man said.

"Don't call me that."

"Are you really in that kind of a position? To be making demands?"

"I've heard that one before," Akaharu said as she reached to place her hands in her pockets. Her jacket was worn, and her finger could slip through one of the holes and wiggle on the other side.

"Well, I have something to ask of you."

"Same. Actually I'm not asking. I'm telling. Let me go," Akaharu said blankly.

The man stared at Akaharu blankly for a moment. Then he turned his head down and shook it, and began to chuckle. "Akaharu-san, that's not about to happen. You see, you're already here. Akatsuki wants your power."

"What power? Isn't this some fucked up thing with shinobi? Cause if that's right, then you've got the wrong girl. I'm not one of those… things."

"Oh, but that isn't the case. It's for a power beyond simple jutsu."

"What, you mean bloodline limits? Been there, done that, don't have any."

"Are you sure about that?"

"My family's all dead, or some random drunk guy hanging around under a bridge. If they had power, the sky would be green and the grass would be purple."

"That's true Akaharu-san, that's true," the man chuckled. "But they do lack something that you don't." He seemed to notice that Akaharu was listening to him, and he smiled as he continued. "Once in a thousand years, people say someone gains this power. The power to set fire to anyone, and everyone, and anything and everything."

"I'm out."

"Uh- wait, what?!"

"I'm out. Fire means burns, burns mean pain, pain means suffering, suffering means a desire to end suffering, which could lead to death, which leads to revenge. It's bull."

"Well, unfortunately, you don't have a choice. And if you come willingly, I'll do you a favor."

Akaharu turned and stared at the man blankly. What the hell was he talking about now?

"I'll have your hand fixed."

"Bullshit."

"I thought you'd say that," the man said with a slight chuckle. "But, the only other option is death. And that won't come for quite some time. At least for you it won't. I can't say the same for others."

"No one I care about is alive if that's your threat."

"Oh? You said something quite different just a moment ago."

"That's because it's too much trouble."

"Oh, really?" The leader said as he stood up, revealing that he was about six inches taller than Akaharu. Was this meant to intimidate her? "So, if I were to kill someone right now, you could care less?"

Akaharu remained silent.

"Tch," The spiky-haired man snapped his fingers, and the door opened. Once again, the light stung Akaharu's eyes. She squinted, turning her head away from the light until the door had closed once again. A man had been brought in, clearly he wasn't any more of a ninja than Akaharu was. And Akaharu was certainly not a ninja. "Simply put, agree to join, or I'll kill this man. Ten seconds."

10 seconds.

Akaharu was silent.

9 seconds.

Nothing was said.

8 seconds.

The newer man started to look scared.

7 seconds.

Akaharu closed her eyes and clenched her fist, gritting her teeth.

6 seconds.

"Miss, please-"

5 seconds.

"I'm begging you," The non-shinobi pleaded.

4 seconds.

"Please!"

3 seconds.

"Are you sure about this, Akaharu?"

2 seconds.

"That man will die."

1 second.

"Stop," Akaharu said, biting her lower lip. "Don't touch the man. I'll join."

The leader smiled at Akaharu, and snapped his fingers again. As soon as the man was brought in, he was removed. "I'm glad you understand."

The light stung Akaharu's eyes once again, and she squinted to keep her eyes from collecting it. Too much light after being in such a dim room was too much for anyone, let alone Akaharu. But she was ashamed of herself. How could she have let this happen?! How could she have let herself be manipulated so easily? What was she supposed to do? An idea stuck in her head. She knew it was insane, and she knew it was doomed to fail, but she refused to take orders from anyone.

She was going to fake her own death.

"Now, about your hand…"


	5. I'm no shinobi

**I may not own Naruto, but if you copy Akaharu I'll hunt you down and have her kill you~**

It was nearly five hours since Akaharu's hand had been sewn back onto her stump of a wrist, and despite being mindlessly confusing, it was back. Akaharu didn't understand how the hell a hand that was cut off an entire week back could be sewn on so effortlessly, and for a moment she marveled at it, just flexing it back and forth and inspecting the seam. "I'll be damned," She said to herself.

She sat on a rock within the cave, the poorly lit cave. The little bit of light that was within the place was from the torches that were lined sporadically throughout the various corridors of the maze-like structure.

"Oi, 'ime-chan," A tall figure said as he emerged from one of the corridors.

"Stop calling me that, fish-stick."

"Maybe I don't want to stop Hime-chan," Kisame said once again.

"Maybe if you don't I'll think of something worse to call you, fish-stick."

"Like what?"

"Blue-balls."

Kisame flushed at this one. Akaharu looked at the man with a smirk, her eyes only half opened and a look of victory clear on her face. She had let herself get somewhat smug with the fact that outwitting a man with the mental capacity of a goldfish was ridiculously easy if she could keep a level head. That was when he kicked her in the stomach.

"OW! What the fuck!?" Akaharu said as she jumped back, immediately dropping her knees slightly as she took up her stance. Again, she was only a boxer.

"Oi, Hime-chan, didn't that come out badly last time?" Kisame mocked as he stepped towards Akaharu, a hand on his sword. He smirked his fang-filled smirk, the sadist within him showing through and through.

"Oi, Blue-balls," Akaharu mocked, mimicking the sound of Kisame's voice. "Didn't you know that fish can't remember anything for more than a few seconds?"

"You little bitch."

"I've heard that one before," Akaharu said without moving besides her smirk. She seemed to drop her fists and straighten out as she walked back past the Akatsuki member. When he removed his own hand, she let her plan play out. Walking within less than an arm's length of the fish, she punched him in the ribs as hard as she possibly could, and then ran for her life.

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!" Akaharu screamed as she ran through the corridors, being chased by a very angry fish, whom was fighting with his broken ribs. This may have been the only time that Akaharu genuinely feared for her life. Hey, what could she say? Being killed by a land-shark was NOT the way to go in her mind.

"Get back here you little bitch!"

"What's wrong, can't take the fact that you- were hit by a little girl? Eh? Blue-balls?" Akaharu taunted, turning her head back as she ran. She quickly learned that this was a terrible idea when she was running in something such as a cave, and she found out only when she turned around to find the wall in her face. "Oww…"

Kisame stopped right there and snickered to himself. "What's the matter, 'ime-chan?"

Akaharu pushed herself off the wall, holding her nose with her right hand. She could have sworn it was broken, but by some miracle it wasn't. "I dunno, you tell me, Blue-balls."

"Why you little b-"

"Kisame-san," A third voice said as a man approached the two… Children. "What exactly happened here?"

"Itachi-san, eh? The girl's being a little bitch is all."

"Dude, you kicked me in the stomach for coming up with a better insulting nickname than you," Akaharu said with her eyes narrowed to annoyed slits.

"And you punched me in the ribs."

"I know, I actually got that one hit on you. Lemme tell ya, it feels good," Akaharu said with a twisted smile on her face. The girl was still wearing her usual attire, and she slipped her hands into her worn out jacket, which was a plain sort of gray by this point.

"Leader-sama wants to speak to you, Akaharu-san," Itachi said with a lacking of emotion.

"Oh great, Emo-mole-king?" Akaharu said, rolling her eyes. Anything that had to do with someone who had even a hint of power over her made her sick to her stomach. She missed being a nomad, because no one could tell her what to do.

"Let's go."

And so the two walked down the seemingly endless maze of stone-walled corridors until they reached the leader's office… Thing.

Akaharu sighed to herself as she entered the room. She didn't care much for people like this, and she knew she sure as hell wasn't about to. "Akaharu-chan, please, have a seat."

"Stop calling me that," Akaharu said as she sat down in the free chair. There was something nerve-wrecking about being alone in a room with a guy like this, especially when he was using venomous honey for words. Akaharu always found this manner of speech worse than speech riddled with harsh threats.

Ignoring her, the leader, who Akaharu had learned was named Pein, said, "Now, we have the matter of your powers to discuss. You don't know how to use them… Do you?"

"Hell no. I still don't think I have any."

The leader was silent for a moment, and just when Akaharu figured he wasn't even thinking of what to say, he spoke again. "Well, you see that's problematic. So, do you even know how to use chakra?"

"Read my lips, because I thought this was obvious: I. Am. Not. A. Shinobi."

"Yes, yes, that's what I thought. Now, are you familiar with ninjutsu?"

"I know what it is if that's what you mean."

"Good." Pein made several handsigns, mumbling the names as he went along, and then he stopped.

"Make those same handsigns."

Akaharu sighed, knowing she wouldn't get anywhere by telling this man to fuck off. She imitated the handsigns in the order that she saw them, and then let her hands slip back into her pockets.

"Good."

Akaharu clenched a fist. There was something about the way that this man looked at her, and spoke to her, that made her want to hit someone and break something.

"Now try to focus chakra."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Akaharu pulled her hands from her pockets and made a simple hand sign and ran chakra through her body, only to find that… Her sleeve was on fire. So why didn't it hurt? She knew that getting it out was a given, but the fire felt only mildly warm to her. Before she knew what was happening, the leader had jumped to his feet and slapped the flame on Akaharu's arm out.

"Congratulations. You just became a shinobi."


	6. Group Tension

Weeks had passed since Akaharu had been forced to join the Akatsuki. Or at least it felt that way. In reality, it had been only ten days. And yet, Akaharu found herself with a strength she never knew she had.

That was when Itachi walked up to her, and sat on a stone beside her. "Leader-sama has told us that you're coming along with us for our next mission."

Akaharu gritted her teeth. _As an insult?_

"We're leaving tomorrow, make sure you're ready," Itachi said as he stood up and walked away.

Akaharu felt her head sink into her hands the second that she was alone. She had been completely powerless to do anything on the evening that she was kidnapped. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. And all she could do was stare at the dark insides of her hand.

It wasn't until the next day that she really wanted to cry. She had been practically dragged to her feet by the shark man, all because she wasn't out of bed at the right moment. It resulted badly for each of them, with Akaharu automatically kicking Kisame in his… Well, area, and Kisame nearly dislocating Akaharu's arm.

But that wasn't the part that made her blink back tears.

They had just began walking, an awkward silence being heard as they moved, and Akaharu wearing the black and red Akatsuki cloak. Her sleeves flowed loosely behind her as she walked, not seeming to care. Rather, if the cloak burned to ashes right then and there, Akaharu would have appreciated it.

"Oi, little quiet there, eh, Hime-chan?" Kisame asked with a smirk. Akaharu, for once, didn't say a word as she continued on walking. She figured this wasn't worth it, it just wasn't worth it. "I wonder if it's because Hime-chan is homesick."

No one said a thing, although Akaharu clenched a fist beneath her robes. Her jaw tightened as she gritted her teeth, which was all the reaction Kisame needed.

"Maybe, Hime-chan, you're afraid of us? Maybe you know you'll not be going back there any time soon? Maybe you know you don't stand a chance against a single one of us?"

Akaharu was ready to break her teeth by grinding them together to keep herself from bursting out and giving the shark the satisfaction. Walking normally was beginning to become a struggle, as she fought the urge to bolt.

"Oi! 'Ime-chan! Why don't you say something, eh?" The shark stopped walking and turned with his sadistic smirk to face the girl. His gills seemed to open more when he smiled in this manner. "Is it because you know it's all true?"

That was it. Akaharu slammed her fist into the shark's ribs, tears leaking out of her eyes as the man was knocked off his trail and back a few steps.

"You little bit-"

"Stop it, Kisame," Itachi finally intervened. "You were out of line. Let's keep moving."

Akaharu didn't budge an inch. She had ripped open her cloak when she threw the bone-crushing punch at the tall and blue man, and it was now inches away from falling off her completely.

Kisame picked himself up, walking right up to Akaharu with a dangerous look in his eye. Not that Akaharu paid him any mind. Her breathing was heavy, heavier than it should have been. She was clearly in some sort of inner torment, although Kisame was shooting for that. He just wasn't counting on the powerful strike to his ribs. "Oi, Hime-chan, just because Itachi sided with you doesn't mean you can stand here all day. Move."

Akaharu said nothing, staring blankly in front of her as if she were caught in a chance. A slight breeze blew through the area, pushing Akaharu's hair into her face and hiding the tears stocked up in pools in her eyes. What if it **was** all true? What if she was going to be stuck in Akatsuki forever? What if she was weaker than all of them?

"Oi! Hime-chan, are you going to stare that way forever?"

Once again, Akaharu's silence was the only thing that showed any kind of response. She was thinking. But not clearly.

_What if I run away? Will they catch me? But… There's no reason to worry about that. If I get caught, I get caught. It won't stop me from running again, yeah. I'll…_

Her thoughts were the way that she wanted her tears to be, and yet she couldn't. They were running in cascades through her mind. And when Akaharu finally responded to the Akatsuki member's taunts, the reaction was nothing wanted: She ran.

She spun around and sprinted off into the woods, as fast as she possibly could, leaving behind a baffled Kisame, now with a look of annoyance scrawled across his face. "That little bitch."

"Let's go get her," Itachi said as if he were agreeing with Kisame. The words came out as a sigh. Orders were orders, even if he didn't care for them. And with that, the two S-ranked criminals began their pursuit.

Akaharu ran for what seemed like an eternity. Tears were finally streaming down her face, now that she was sure that she was far away from the two Akatsuki members. It was safe to cry if she could just keep running. But that was when the unthinkable happened: She ran, and she ran, and her foot got caught in a root that was ever so slightly above the ground.

She plummeted to the ground with an unnatural twist in her ankle, and a pulsing pain in it too. It was throbbing and she had no power over it. Attempts to remove her ankle only caused her more pain, and she eventually gave up, setting herself down in the dirt, looking defeated.

She was there for about ten minutes before one of the Akatsuki members noticed the shoe of an adolescent on the ground and went to investigate. Unfortunately for Akaharu, the member was Kisame.

"Oi! Hime-chan, I've got to speak to you about this," the blue man said in a cackle of a voice. Akaharu didn't even look at him, unable to move and too focused on the intense pain in her ankle. "Stand up."

Akaharu couldn't stand up, even if she wanted to. She was stuck here.

"Oi! Stand up!" Again, Akaharu didn't do anything. She was far too stubborn to admit she was actually stuck. That was when she felt a sharp kick to her stomach and she coughed out all the air she had. "I said stand up!"

Akaharu didn't say anything, still unable to catch her breath as the blue man stood over her, continually telling her to stand and kicking her in the stomach when she didn't concede. After the fifth time, the shark got impatient and knelt down beside her. His hand went onto her head, searching through her hair. Once his hand was spread around her skull, Akaharu feared for the worst.

"WAIT! I can't fucking stand you dumbass- OW!" Akaharu yelped in pain as she was yanked up by her hair, uprooting the… root. "OW! Put me down you- ow! Baka!"

Yelling the expletives didn't seem to make Kisame falter his grip. He was instead, grinning a manic grin and looking at the girl. "Maybe I don't want to, Hime-chan."

"If this is revenge fo- ow!- me punching you in the ribs, -ow!- then you're one goddam bastar- ow! Goddammit, put me down!"

"Alright, Hime-chan." With that, Kisame dropped Akaharu and stared at her with his same manic smile. "Oi! Itachi-san! I found the runaway."

Itachi came not long after, and studied Akaharu with his head to toe in a single glance. Moments later, he sighed. "Kisame, she can't move."

"Eh?"

"Her ankle. Her left ankle."

Kisame lowered his gaze to Akaharu's ankle and then recoiled in shock. "Wow, she wasn't lying?"

"Fuck no, Baka!" Akaharu cursed as she forced herself into a sitting position and grabbed her ankle, pressing it right on the joint. She bit down on her lower lip as she rubbed it, finally trying to twist it back into place. Unfortunately, Akaharu was bright, but she didn't know shit about first aid. "OW!"

Kisame snickered. Itachi closed his eyes in annoyance. Akaharu bit her lower lip. She wasn't able to bolt again, but she couldn't help it. She didn't want to think about what would happen if she stayed, and here she was, the perfect opportunity to escape for good, and she blew it.

And that was why she wanted to cry. But she knew that she didn't have the time or the strength. But she didn't know that-

"Geez, slowing us down," Kisame said as he knelt beside Akaharu and turned his head back to Itachi. "Hey, can I just carry her since we have to get moving?"

Itachi said absolutely nothing, and just stood there, staring. That seemed to mean "yes" between the two criminals, and that was what scared Akaharu, enough for her eyes to actually widen slightly. As anticipated, Akaharu found herself being hauled over the blue-man's shoulder and hanging there as he stood up.

"Put me down, Baka!"

Kisame ignored her this time, or at least he didn't say anything. He smirked and the two began to walk on, Akaharu over his shoulder, wanting to kick and scream, but knowing she couldn't. Not unless she wanted to really ruin her ankle.


End file.
